It's not a scene
by Scribblez
Summary: Ron is ill & he doesn't want everyone to make a big scene out of it. He is getting worse & there is only one thing to save him, but he is refusing. This is where his family, best friend & secret lover help him change his mind. Hermione & Ron.
1. Chapter 1

It was a frosty morning at the Burrow and Harry had just arrived at, what he thought of, his second home.

He smiled happily as he knocked on the wooden door whilst a thrill of excitement leapt through his veins. He couldn't wait to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny.

Harry admitted his feelings for Ginny a few months back now, they continuously wrote letters to each other while Harry was staying at the Dursleys. His belly would fill up with butterflies every time he saw Hedwig swoop towards his bedroom window and drop the hand written letter in his finger tips. Despite Ginny writing long paragraphs of his and her future together, which Harry was thrilled about, he wanted to hear how Ron and Hermione were and if they admitted any certain feelings for each other. Harry knew Ron loved Hermione and Hermione loved Ron, they just had a funny and annoying way of showing it, arguing. However, Ginny mentioned no word of relationship between his two best friends, which Harry thought was a shame.

The wooden door finally opened and the smell of crispy bacon and fried eggs waffled up his nose as well as revealing a short plump woman with a kind face.

"Harry dear, how lovely to see you!" Mrs Weasley smiled and threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly around his slim frame.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Weasley," choked Harry, casting a smile.

Fred and George rushed towards the door to view their mum hugging the dear life out of Harry whilst small flakes where falling from the sky. Fred rolled his eyes at George and they both decided to help their dear brother's friend out of their mother's grips.

"Mum, let the poor boy breath," moaned George as he pulled his mother away. "Sorry about her, Harry, she gets a little carried away."

Harry smiled and walked into the house, passing George as he pretended to restrain his mother making any movement towards him.

"Everyone is at the table having breakfast, you came at the right time really," Fred reported, leading Harry to the dinning room.

"Guess who the bugger was at the door, Ginny?" joked Fred, who rushed into the dinning room first and sitting himself at the scrubbed wooden table, returning to his plate.

Ginny didn't even have to guess as Harry walked, cracking a smile as Ginny replied red faced, "My boyfriend."

Ginny flew out of her seat, pecked Harry on the lips and grabbed his sweaty hand, leading him to a empty seat next to her.

Slightly embarrassed, Harry stared down at his cooked breakfast in front of him and began to start eating his delicious smelling meal avoiding the smiles and laughs.

Harry saw that Ron's two eldest brothers were joining the company of the Burrow's for a few months. Charlie looked roughly the same as the twins except a little shorter and heavier. Harry guessed you needed these appearances to work with dragons in Romania as his arms looked very muscled. Also, Charlie had a weather beaten face as bits of his smiling face were tanned and there was a tiny patch on his neck that had a shiny burn.

Whereas, Bill who sat next to Charlie was very tall and had long straight hair that was tied in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of his eating. In addition a fang earring dangled from his right ear, which was interpreted into his style of clothes due to the 'heavy metal' shirts and dragon hide boots.

Harry was amazed that every brother had a different appearance and personality…well except Fred and George.

"She's been non stopping talking about you," muttered Percy, who sat next to Harry, reading the Daily Prophet with his horn-rimmed glasses on; hoping to present him with a great deal of importance. "I think I know you as well as Ginny does now."

Harry chuckled as he bit into his bacon and gazed round to view Ginny as he placed his hand on her knee. She giggled and covered his hand with hers under the table.

**_"Ronald, when are you coming out of the bathroom! I haven't even had a chance to have shower!"_**

Harry recognized that shout from anywhere, it belonged his smartest best friend. Her loud footsteps could be heard storming down the stairs and entered into the dining room, throwing herself in a chair nearby. Hermione had defiantly grown from the last time Harry saw her. Her light brown hair had grown longer and was controlled by the using the heat of a muggle straightener. Her body was starting to develop as well from the curvy shape that was formed from the material of her silky pink pyjamas.

"Hi Hermione," greeted Harry.

Hermione turned to view Harry's smiling face and she quickly forgotten her anger mood and beamed at him.

"Hi Harry, good to see you."

Mr Weasley took a stand from his seat at the head of the table; wearing his old golfing jumper and a very old pair of navy jeans that were held up by a thick leather belt that Charlie brought and said, "Hermione, I'm guessing you want to use the bathroom."

"Yes, please Mr Weasley. Ron has been in there for about half an hour now," replied Hermione, angrily.

"Oh my, I hope he hasn't stunk it out," joked Fred.

The tiny kitchen exploded with laughter, but Mrs Weasley's didn't join as she was concerned over her youngest son's health. She followed her husband up the stairs to see why Ron was taking so long.

Ron was kneeling by the side of the toilet, closing his watery eyes, trying to control his breathing whilst shaking with sickness and fright. He glanced back at the toilet's contents while he started to turn a pale green and heaved into the toilet again.

Suddenly, Ron's ears turned red as he heard his mother's voice and his father's footsteps entering the corridor. He quickly flushed the toilet and splashed some cold water from the sink onto his sweaty face to wash away the evidence of his sickness.

His father began to knock on the bathroom door and called, "Ron, you in there son?"

Ron stared at his face in the mirror that hung in front of him.

"Bloody hell," He thought, checking out his appearance to see if he could pass as to being fine.

His ginger hair stuck to his face as he was producing so much sweat. Whereas his face was extremely pale, he could pass as a ghost. His whole weak body was started to shake uncontrollably and he was defiantly starting to slim down.

A few more knocks and his mother's voice was heard.

"Ronnie, is anything the matter? Are you having problems?"

Ron began to have another rush of sickness and couldn't hold it in no more and spilled his guts out in the toilet bowl again.

"Ron, when I count to five, I'm going to open this door, whether you're decent or not."

Ron's eyes widened as he quickly wiped his mouth.

**_"1"_**

Ron ran over to the sink..

_**"2"**_

Washed his sick filled hands and face…

**_"3"_**

Checked himself in the mirror again…

**_"4"_**

He found a lump of sickness at the side of his mouth and grabbed some toilet tissue, wiping it away.

**_"5"_**

With a flick from Mr Weasley's wand caused the bathroom door to open and reveal a wet faced Ron.

"Merlin's beard! What's happened Ronald?!" gasped Mrs Weasley, entering the bathroom and staring at Ron.

Ron saw his father walking to the toilet as a horrible smell began to linger in the bathroom's air. His father stared in shock at its contents.

"You're been sick."

Ron glanced at his mother's concerned face and his father's shocked face and that is when things began to take toll on his poor body. Ron's face became set and white as he tried to speak, but he started to sway from side to side and tripped dazedly towards his parents.

He collapsed in his father's arms.

* * *

_This is my first Harry Potter fic so be kind and please review, it would make me very Harry…happy I mean (Sorry I'm bad at jokes J)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bill, Charlie and Percy leapt out of their wooden seats as they heard their mother's high-pitched cry bouncing off every wall.

Bill and Charlie ran up the narrow stairs at once whereas Percy stood by the door, viewing Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and Ginny trying to make a dash for it to see what caused Mrs Weasley to cry.

"You all stay here, there isn't enough space for all of us up there," commanded Percy, slamming the door behind him and followed his brothers.

"Yes sir," groaned Fred and George angrily, trying to open the door, but Percy obviously put a spell on the door.

"Wonder what happened," mumbled Ginny, gripping Harry's hand tightly.

Hermione sat at the table worriedly, she had a deep feeling something bad happened to Ron.

* * *

Bill, Charlie and Percy finally managed to get to the bathroom and viewed their father carrying Ron's broken down body and their mother furiously kissing his forehead.

"What's happened?" asked Bill seriously, staring at Ron's sleeping face.

"Never mind that, let's put this one to bed, he needs it," reported Mr Weasley, passing his sons with Ron's body in his strong arms.

Charlie followed his father becoming more and more worried what happened to his little brother whereas Bill and Percy stood in the bathroom comforting their mother.

"Mum, what's happened to Ron?" repeated Bill, nervously to his mother.

Mrs Weasley continuously flushed the toilet and watched the water swallow its contents through her drizzling eyes. She could not even look at her sons and explain the morning's event without a crying face. Her mind was set on questioning her parenting skills to her youngest son. She should have seen the signs of Ronald being ill!

She felt two gentle hands on her shoulders and saw her sons cuddling her as she whimpered "My poor Ronniekins."

Mr Weasley and Charlie walked in silence, but in a fast pace, watching Ron very closely as he muttered and twisted in his father's arms. Mr Weasley knew something was upsetting his son and the fact that Ron had not told him, his own father, that he was sick made Mr Weasley deeply troubled and upset.

They arrived to Ron's bedroom, quietly opened the door and tiptoeing inside so the creaks of the floorboards would not wake the poor boy up.

"Charlie, draw back the covers for me please," asked Mr Weasley, stepping out the way so Charlie could follow his command.

Mr Weasley gently and carefully placed Ron into his bed, laying his weary head onto a soft pillow. Mr Weasley stared at his son's face once more, letting a tear leak out of his eye and said, "Charlie, your brother is ill."

Harry sat there with a nervous Ginny hugged into his chest as he stroked her back, feeling the ripples of her cotton t-shirt against his warm hand. Hermione still sat at the table with her head in her hands and Fred and George were kneeling at the door with their ears on a glass cup, trying to get any gossip on the event that happened upstairs.

"I can hear them coming!" cheered Fred and George, moving away from the door.

The door slowly opened and Bill and Percy sadly strolled in with their tearful mother behind them.

"Mum, what's happened?" Ginny questioned, quickly.

Hermione perked up her head from her hands, wanting to hear the clear response.

"Not now, Ginny," gritted Percy, glancing at his mother who burst out into tears.

"Mrs Weasley/Mum!"

Mrs Weasley watched the crowd of her sons, daughter and Ron's best friends gather around her and continuously asking what happened. She sat in her favourite green armchair as rivers gushed from her eyes.

She realised that it was unfair to keep them out of the blue and she bravely stood up, moving away from the crowd. She took a deep breath and her eyes rose to view them all.

"Arthur/Your dad and I walked upstairs to see what was taking Ronald so long in the bathroom…we knocked on the door and called his name, but there was no answer…so we burst our way in and Ron was sick. That's why he took so long…He collapsed when we found out…" explained Mrs Weasley, sadly.

There was a sudden silence and a few cries and gasps stunned the air.

Harry started to get worried of Ron's health and asked, finding his voice, "Is he going to be okay?"

Worried eyes were locked onto Mrs Weasley for the answer.

"Harry dear, I honestly don't know," she simply replied and quickly rushed over to the sink to begin with the washing up spell so the others could not view her tears again.

* * *

After a few hours, none of them could go and see how Ron was doing as Mrs Weasley would not allow them.

They could only follow Mrs Weasley's order, but this made them all wonder how their brother/ best friend was coping.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence in the garden, trying to entertain themselves with picking flowers and random spots of grass.

Harry sat there next to Ginny and Hermione on a small bump of earth, which was the best place to sit to view Ron's bedroom window. Ginny exchanged a glance to Harry as they both turned to view Hermione's face.

Hermione was silently balling tears out of her eyes whilst looking up to the window and was ushering a prayer under her breath.

"Hermione, Ron will be alright," Harry comforted.

"I hope so," whispered Hermione. "I really do hope so".

* * *

Mrs Weasley entered Ron's bedroom, controlling a bowl and a flannel with her wand and gently came to Ron's sleeping side.

"Any movement from him?" asked Mrs Weasley, squeezing all the cold water from the flannel and patting his forehead with it.

"Nope, none, I can't believe this," Charlie replied, sitting on a big chest.

Charlie looked around his little brother's room as he gave a half hearted smile as it haven't changed much from when Ron was younger with his posters of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, stuck to the walls. The players were whirling and waving from every poster on the walls and the sloping ceiling.

In addition, an empty fish tank sat on the window still, where fish had apparently 'disappeared' according to Fred and George.

Mrs Weasley sighed and stroked Ron's ginger hair.

Mr Weasley was sitting on the bed watching his wife mother over their son, keeping his fingers cross for some sort of response from Ron.

Unexpectedly, Ron began to groan and open his watery eyes to who was placing cold water on his face.

It came as a bit of a shock to Ron, seeing his parents and his older brother in his room, worried about him and fussing over him. He did not want his parents or brother to be there, he just wanted to be left alone. He tried to divert his eyes away from their concerning faces onto his posters that were waving at him.

"Ronnie! Oh my, you gave us all a fright!" sobbed Mrs Weasley, placing the flannel back into the bowl.

Ron coughed loudly and tried to sit up from his pillow, his father helped him pulling him into a comfortable position so he could stop his coughing fit. When Ron had finished, his father laid him back down and waved his wand so that a glass of water would appear.

Ron refused to drink any fluids, scared in case he threw it up again and sealed his dry lips together.

"Ron, don't be a prat, drink it will help," comforted Charlie, making his way to his brother and grabbed the glass from mid air. He poured a bit of ice-cold water from the glass so it would splash on his little brother's lips, but Ron was not giving in.

Instead, Ron had a different idea; he sent the glass crashing to the other side of the room and made a get away from his nursing parents and older brother.

Although Ron had a dizzy head and very sore throat, Ron had managed to rush down the narrow hallways and rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house, whilst echoes of the other footsteps and shouts echoed. Ron had quickly escaped to the garden, where hopefully he could hide in the shed or a bush so no one could touch him.

**"Ron!"**

Harry smiled, as he was glad to his best mate rushing into the garden again. However, Harry's happiness soon disappeared as he saw a distressed look on his best mate's face. Harry became alerted that Ron was obviously was not well due to him still wearing his nightwear and his pale skin was glistening with sweat.

Ron saw his friends, brothers and sister slowly strolling to his side, happily to see him, but until his father's shout was heard. Ron quickly pulled away from them all and scanned the garden.

"Ronald Weasley! Get here this instant!"

Ron glanced back, saw his mother and father red faced in anger of Ron's behaviour. Yet he ignored it and fastened his pace around the over grown garden until Ron was overcome by dizziness as his steps became tangled.

Ron's eyesight was becoming worse, but he could make out a slim figure had managed to catch him from a painful landing.

"I'm not ill, I'm fine honest," he muttered softly to the figure.

"It's okay Ron, just keep still," replied a girl's voice.

* * *

_**Thank-you to all my reviewers:** amieam, Dreamer758, Noc007, M J Rosemary, EGForeverInMyHeart and Adelaide MacGregor**. It means alot to me and i just wanna say a massive thank you for supporting the fic. Also a big massive thank you to all those who have put it in the alert list and favourite stories too:) Take care and i will update real soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think we should do, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, worriedly.

Everyone was squeezed into the sleeping boy's room, some were standing, sitting, laying or just peering into the room. They had pushed beyond the room's capacity of having ten people into the room at once, but they had to hear the decision of the plan of action they were going to take.

Mr Weasley's eyes stared down into his wife's and he simply stated, "I think we need to call the Wizard doctor, he saved Ron once, he can do it again."

Mrs Weasley nodded as a tear was brought to her eye. She knew her youngest son hated the wizard doctor ever since he was little when he developed a chest infection. He had to perform a rather difficult spell on the poor young boy as she remembered him crying in her arms and calling the doctor all the names under the sun.

"Okay, now that's decided, we will go and see our dear friend and ask or his help. Come on Molly, the kids will look after Ron," reported Mr Weasley, gently gripping his wife's arm and leading her out of the room.

Everyone remained in silence as they heard the parents leave, staring at the snoring teenager drowned in blankets and pillows.

Suddenly, the so called peace was interrupted by a loud shout.

"_I'm not ill! Leave me alone…please I'm fine_," pleaded the sleeping figure as he bolted up from his many heavy covers.

Hermione who was seated by his bedside quickly came to his aid as she comforted her distraught best friend, placing her arm around his back and carefully laying him back down. She wiped his sweaty forehead with her pink velvet sleeve and whispered in his ear, "Ron, it's okay, everything is going to be alright."

Ron shook his head continuously whilst tears started to drip from the corners of his closed eyes. Hermione was in shock, thinking he was awake and responding to her comment until Ron broke out in an uncontrollable manner. He violently twisted and turned in his sleep, waving his hands around furiously. Harry managed to pull Hermione from harm's way and stared at Ron flabbergasted, wondering what was causing him to do this unexpected action.

Fred and George, who had plenty of experience of tackling their little brother, rushed to side and managed to stop him hurting those around him and himself by grabbing his arms and legs. Ron gave a moment of struggling against the twins weight, but soon gave in as he produced a painful yelp and laid his head back onto the feathered pillow.

Fred and George sat still on the bed and turned their heads to view everyone's reaction.

"Bloody hell, our Ronnie has turned into a…" stated Fred.

"…mad man," finished George.

No one laughed or smiled expect gave a sad sigh wanting the wizard doctor to arrive as soon as possible to see what was wrong with their dear brother and friend.

* * *

All of the Weasley brothers went downstairs to wait by the fireplace for the arrival of their parents and the wizard doctor. 

While Harry, Ginny and Hermione stayed in Ron's room and watched as if he was in some television programme. They studied every movement, every groan and every cry Ron made. His breathing patterns became fast and then slow.

"My big brother, what's happening to you?" cried Ginny.

Harry took Ginny into his warm chest and his arms wrapped around her slim figure. However, his brown eyes peered through his glasses to his best friend and hoped this sad event would be resolved very soon.

* * *

Not long after, the Wizard doctor arrived with a serious facial expression. His long shaggy and wild grey beard showed how much he cared about his appearance including his bald head that was highly polished. 

The family spent ages waiting patiently for news about Ron, they heard a few shouts, which set Mr and Mrs Weasley flying up the stairs to his room.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and Ginny couldn't help, but laugh as they heard a yells of swearing echoing down the staircase and into the kitchen where they were patiently waiting.

After twiddling many thumbs, the exhausted Wizard doctor sat in the armchair with a very red face.

"Our little brother too much to handle for ya," joked Fred, crossing his arms as well as grinning as he too wasn't a big fan of the Wizard doctor.

Mrs Weasley continuously apologised for Ron's behaviour and settled the apology with a cup of tea for the Wizard doctor.

Hermione started to fume as she watched the Wizard doctor taking his time with his hot drink and insisted "Can you please tell us what is wrong with Ronald now?"

The Wizard doctor looked up grimly and reported "Mr Weasley is very ill indeed. Many young wizards and witches die from his illnesses."

Silence stuck the kitchen.

"…However, a new cure has now been produced…"

Everyone beamed with delight and were thrilled with a sudden rush of excitement.

"Let's get it over and done with then. Our little brother is suffering up there," Bill said quickly.

The wizard doctor shook his head, "Sadly, it isn't as easy as that. The cure that has been found only works with the patient's will power. This includes Mr Weasley admitting that he is ill and wanting to get better in his mind. If we place the injection in Mr Weasley and he is not admitting he is ill or wants the cure, the cure will NOT work."

"But Ron is too stubborn," mumbled Hermione, sadly.

They needed Ron to admit that he was ill, but how were they going to persuade him?

"It has been a long day for all of us, I will leave you with the cure, Arthur. I'm sure you know how to place it in, if your son does change his mind. There isn't much I can do. If he refuses to take it, I am afraid to tell you what will happen next," suggested the Wizard doctor, he took a large gulp in his cup and placed the injection along with the bottle on the table.

"Good day to you all and I'm sorry to deliver the bad news," he said and with a flash, he left the Burrow.

"He will take it when I threaten him-" yelled George, angrily, grabbing the cure with his tight fist. He was soon stopped in his tracks as Bill and Charlie pushed him back.

"Don't be a git. If you listened with those big ears of yours, the Wizard doctor said with the 'patient's will power' so some how I don't think you threatening Ronnie would be ideal," Charlie answered, loudly.

"Why do we have to have a stubborn git of a little brother," Fred muttered

**_Sorry this chapter took so long. Had a bit of trouble with my laptop and this chapter hasn't been the best to write. I hope you will still read the next chapters as I will put much more detail in them than this one. Please review:) Take care all!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was sat around the table. Their aim was to convince their stubborn git of a son, brother and best friend to take the cure.

"It's impossible!" sobbed Ginny, holding a soaking wet tissue in one hand.

Harry immediately placed a comforting arm around her shoulders whilst wiping away her tears.

"Nothing is impossible, Ginny dear," stated Mrs Weasley, straightening her apron out uncomfortably.

She knew very well that this was going to be very difficult to overcome. She was too concerned about her youngest son and hoped that a miracle would happen. When staring around the table, she saw that Ron's illness wasn't only affecting Ron, but the whole family. She especially focused on Harry and Hermione and saw how miserable they were, weren't much of a holiday for them.

Mrs Weasley soon broke her chain of thought when, Mr Weasley stood up and took dominion over the kitchen. He reported, "We know Ron is ill and he won't admit the way he is feeling right now, but we have to bang our Weasley, Potter and Granger heads together and get this sorted out."

"State the obvious," joked George, but soon stopped his childish ways as his mother gave him a death glare.

The conversation soon came to a stand still as slow and loud footsteps were heard coming down the creaking wooden stairs.

"It can't be," whispered Mrs Weasley to her husband angrily.

However, it was most certainly was, the poor and very sick Ronald Weasley. He stood there, clutching the sides of the doorframe with dear life and breathing heavily. His face was very pale and his red hair had turned into a light ginger almost like a candle losing its bright red flame.

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing out of bed!"

Ron didn't respond except stumbled into his seat and gave a weak smile to his best friends, but was horrified that neither Harry or Hermione gave a smile back, just a shimmer of tears or a worried glance.

Ron returned to his view at the table and saw two items in the middle of the table. He reached for them in his shaking hands and saw the very thin injection with its bottle of potion that would be squeezed into the medical device. He winced as he saw the very sharp point of the injection against the light.

"It's your cure, Ronnie," declared Bill, watching his brother nervously

"How many times do…I…have to tell you…I'm…not…ill," croaked Ron, pushing the cure back into the middle of the table. Ron got up from his chair, but soon sat back down as a rush of dizziness swept through him. He saw Hermione give him a famous 'proved you wrong look', but he quickly stepped back onto his feet.

The room was tense.

Fred looked over at George and they both read each other's minds and nodded silently. They both stood up and stopped their little brother in his travels.

Ron gazed into the twins' eyes and saw the joker had disappeared as they both stood towering over his figure with a serious glint in their eyes. Fred grabbed Ron harshly by the arms whilst George picked up the injection, loading it with its potion and threatened to thrust it into Ron's free arm.

Mrs Weasley rushed to her sons and demanded, "Stop it…Boys Pack it in!"

Ron squirmed in his brother's arms and shouted to be free. Ron felt a sense of enjoyment from his twin brothers of teasing and forcing him with the cure, but he refused to be treated this way.

"Boys, let go of your brother right now," ordered Mr Weasley loudly, grabbing the injection from George's grips.

Knowing they had no chance of forcing the cure into their brother, Fred surrendered and released his conquering grip over his young brother, who's heart started racing and his breathing became shallow. When Fred released his grip, Ron no longer had any support and began to sway.

Harry and Hermione suddenly noticed this and urgently came to his side.

"Ron, you okay?"

Ron gazed at their worried faces, smiled and then it went dark.

* * *

"You stupid idiots!" screamed Ginny, hitting Fred and George wildly. "Enjoyed it, did you!…Satisfied are you!"

"Come on Gin, we didn't know he was going react like that, did we?"

Ginny gave a angry growl and was about to hit them again until suddenly she realised she was being carried away by her big brother, Charlie.

"Leave them, Ginny, they know they did wrong," said Charlie, placing her on the couch.

Ginny didn't respond, just crossed her arms and refusing to look at anybody.

* * *

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, sadly.

Harry glanced down and tried to think of an idea, truth was it was so hard to think of one when there was a threat of his best friend dying. He was angry at Ron, but at the same time sad that Ron had to suffer such pain in the process. Harry didn't want to picture him standing over Ron's gravestone, holding both crying Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry…?"

Harry moved towards the window, staring out at the scenery. He saw a vision of a crowd of people dressed in black, mourning over the lost loved one. He gazed closer and saw himself in that crowd, crying uncontrollably. In anger and upset, his fist slammed onto the window, cracking the vision away.

"Harry, what's wrong with you!" shrieked Hermione.

Harry looked around, face determined.

"If Ron says he isn't ill, we will treat that way," Harry smirked.

* * *

A pillow was thrown at Ron's sleeping head and Ron sleepily awoke from the rude gesture.

"Get up, Ronald! Your mother wants you out of your pit and to help lay the table for breakfast," demanded Hermione.

Ron raised his head from the covers, looking slightly confused. What happened to their worried glances and pleads for him to stay in bed. However, he didn't refuse and brought himself to his feet.

Hermione tried to keep herself occupied with the curtains whilst staring out from the corner of her eye to see if Ron was okay. Hermione wasn't too sure whether Harry's idea was going to work, she had little faith in it as it could result in tragedy. Hermione had very little confidence of letting Ron doing his normal chores whilst being confirmed ill by the wizard doctor. However, the Weasley household agreed and confirmed it was worth a try.

Ron and Hermione made it down the stairs at a slow pace and arrived in the kitchen in silence. They were greeted by a sizzling smell of egg and bacon, which made Ron slightly heave, but managed to keep it down and covered.

Hermione walked around Ron and began to help Mrs Weasley prepare the breakfast. Hermione gave a gentle nudge to Mrs Weasley and nodded her head to where Ron was standing there, he looked so vulnerable.

"Don't just stand there Minster, lay out the knives and forks," spoke Mrs Weasley. However, when she saw Ron searching for his wand, she added, "Using your hands."

Ron hadn't managed to lay the knives and forks before breakfast was cooked so in the end Bill and Charlie had to help him.

Everyone noisily gathered around the table and began to eat whereas Ron was totally on another planet. Staring at his food, a greasy fried egg sat on top of the strips of crispy bacon made him turn from a pale white to a shade of green.

Ron rose from his wooden seat and rushed to the bathroom.

Everyone soon passed on eating their breakfast as they heard the loud coughing and heaving.

"I don't think I can put up with this," muttered Hermione to Harry, pushing away her plate in a blink of tears.

"We have to until he admits it," said Ginny, confidently and tried to eat a bit more of her breakfast.

**Phew! A bit of a rushed chapter as I realised I haven't updated this fic for a long time. Please comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ron rested in his bed in motionless state, staring out of his bedroom window, watching the clouds pass by. He yawned as his mouth opened a rush of pain shot through the muscle, causing him to cough loudly. Ron became angry as he started to hear footsteps quickly coming towards his room.  
He was fed up of being the centre of attention. He found it embarrassing as his family and friends watched him retching over the toilet bowl, fainting or struggling to stay awake. Ron tried many tries to shove them off, but he was too weak to do so.

"Ronald, you okay?"

Ron didn't respond just did a slight nodding motion and hoped the person would leave his room soon. However, Ron's hope soon crashed down as the person did not leave, but slowly crept to his side.

Ron saw the beautiful rosy face of his best friend, Hermione Granger. Her hair was tied up into a wavy ponytail with a red ribbon waving down from it. Her brown eyes glancing into his.

"Ronald, are you okay?"

Ron nodded once again.

However, Hermione still wasn't satisfied with Ron's nod, she wanted him to use speech.

"I said, Ronald, are…"

"Yes, Hermione!" Ron shouted, leaping off his bed and walking to the wall, where one of his posters hung.

He placed his weary head onto the poster causing all the Quidditch players to move onto another poster by its side. He gave out silent tears as he breathed heavily, choking a sob.

Hermione gazed at Ron, she felt so sorry for him, he was so desperately wanting to be left alone until he got better. She knew Ron hated attention for his wrong doings and she also knew Ron wanted to be strong and handle his illness on his own. Yet, Hermione knew that he shouldn't handle the pain on his own, he had his friends and family by his side! But every time they tried to help, he refused.

Hermione gently strolled to him and placed her nervous arms around his shoulders. She squeezed her face next to his to view his facial expressions. He had his eyes firmly shut, thinking she couldn't see the amount of tears he produced.

"Ron, you don't have to go through this on your own," whispered Hermione, wiping his tears away. Whilst Hermione was doing this gesture, Ron seemed to let his stubborn defensive barrier drop as he placed his head onto Hermione's shoulder and sobbed, wetting Hermione's cotton jumper.

"Oh Ron…shhh….I'm here," Hermione whispered, rubbing his back.

Hermione didn't like to admit it, but she loved this moment as her heart fluttered as Ron was cuddling her even though he was ill and deeply upset. She also loved the fact that she was being the comforter and the rock for her Ronald Weasley. She wanted to pour her open heart out, declaring her love for him, but the howling cries brought her back to reality.

Hermione had managed to sit Ron on his bed and cuddle him a little longer so he felt safe and wanted. Ron seemed far too embarrassed to rise his head from Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron, you don't have to go through this on your own. You have your family and your friends here for you. All you have to do is admit that…" spoke Hermione.

"I'm ill," Ron muttered, softly.

Hermione soon became shocked and had to hear it twice. "What did you say?"

Ron's sea blue eyes found Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm ill, Hermione."

* * *

**Hey all! When I wrote this chapter, it seemed so long on my computer, but when I put it on here, it seems well short. Its annoying! Oh well, I'm working on the last chapter now. Please show your support by leaving me a review:) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The women in the Weasley household screamed in delight whereas the men cheered in celebration as Hermione told everyone the good news.

"Mum, hurry up, let's get this over with," squealed Ginny, grabbing the cure from the kitchen table.

Mrs Weasley smiled with happiness by the fact her baby boy was going to be free from the illness.

They all had managed to squeeze into Ron's bedroom once again and were prepared to celebrate as soon as the potion had entered under Ron's skin.

Even though everyone was happy for Ron, Ron who was sat on the bed was painfully suffering in his silence and watched nervously as he saw the injection being filled.

Ron looked around him as he saw his parents glancing down upon him with what like a dagger in their hands. His brothers who were cheering and clapping as if they were at a quidditch game. His little sister was laughing her head off, which was producing tears of joy streaming out of her eyes. Harry was grinning with delight as if he had killed Voldermort with his very own hands. Lastly, Hermione who was just standing proudly in the room as if she had achieved her dream of reading a million books.

"No! Please stop!" shouted Ron, loudly, rising from his bed.

However, Ron's voice was no longer loud enough and everyone seemed to ignore his plead for freedom. Ron got up tiredly from his bed and held onto the bed post whilst he suffering a fit of killing coughs, which managed to get some of the Weasleys' attention .

"Mum, just dig it in him," grumbled Bill to his mother.

Mrs Weasley thought it was for the best, ready to follow her eldest son's order, but Ron pushed his mother's hand away.

"Why are you all being like this!" demanded Ron, angrily.

"Being like what son?" asked Mr Weasley seriously.

"Like a pack of vultures ready to gang up on the dying zebra or like you're watching the funniest comedy sketch or like you all are at a quidditch match. I thought I was doing the right thing taking this cure. I thought you would all support me, not cheer it on," cried Ron.

Everyone's smiles drooped into frowns, realising how foolish they were being. They began focusing on Ron's tired body wanting its strength again and Ron's dry mouth wanting to smile the famous 'Weasley' grin again.

Ron gave a sigh of relief, but suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his chest. His vision became blurry and he slowly sank to the wooden flooring.

"Ron!"

Hands were laid on him.

Mrs Weasley wasted no time, grabbing her youngest son's arm, finding the vein and pushing the medical device in.

"Ron, tell me again that you're ill," Ron heard Hermione's cries.

"I'm…..ill….I'm ill," Ron stuttered whilst wincing.

Harry soon noticed blood appearing from the side of Ron's mouth. He couldn't take much of this and had to leave the room before tragedy struck. The thought of the vision of his best friend's funeral came to mind again and plagued with his emotions. Ginny and her brothers were soon ordered out of the room by their demanding parents whereas Hermione sat by Ron's side, not following any orders except her own and Ron's.

Mrs Weasley kept pushing down the injection watching the potion pour into the vein. However, she still found no comfort as her son was crying openly from the pain, she began doubting whether the potion she was given did actually work or whether Ron defiantly had the will power to take the cure.

"Why isn't it working?" demanded Mr Weasley angrily, punching the nearest wall in frustration.

Hermione placed her forehead upon Ron's as she watched Ron desperately trying to breath and sweat beginning to flood down.

"Ron look at me," whispered Hermione.

Ron tried focusing his eyes upon his angel's face, but found no comfort or relief from the unbearable pain.

"Hermin…I don't understand….I'm ill…cure not…helping," pleaded Ron.

Hermione looked to her side realising Mrs Weasley was now in Mr Weasley's arms sobbing away as the cure was all gone. She gazed back to Ron's face, holding in her tears and did the unthinkable. Placing her sweet lips onto his, she let her tongue slip onto his. Ron responded immediately.

Thinking she had made it worse, Ron soon pulled away and placed his sweaty hand on his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" whimpered Hermione.

Hermione pushed herself away from Ron's side and began crying in a far corner.

Ron waited for the twist of the pain to come, but it didn't. He couldn't believe it. It had stopped. He felt his forehead, no rising temperature. He felt his throat, no more dryness or coughing fits. He looked down at his arms and legs, no more shaking.

Suddenly, Mr and Mrs Weasley noticed Ron was no longer whimpering in pain, he was just sitting and breathing there. Ron looked towards them and grinned.

"Oh my baby!" gasped Mrs Weasley and hugged her son close to her chest.

"Mum, please, go easy on me," weakly laughed Ron.

The potion was indeed magic as Ron felt much better in a matter of seconds. Everything in his body began to feel right and was no longer in deep pain.

Mr Weasley ruffled up his son's ginger hair and reported, "Let's tell the kids the good news. Come on Molly."

One last kiss from the mother's mouth, she followed her husband, leaving the two young lovers alone.

Hermione who was crying too loud and hard to hear anything, finally peered up from her state. She looked around to the bed where she thought Ron's dead body would lie, but instead a blast of Ron's smiling face came to view.

Hermione sat there shocked and began to howl with cries.

"Hey hey, come on, I'm fine," laughed Ron.

"Ronald Weasley….Ronald Weasley….You are such a…," whimpered Hermione angrily, gently slapping her hand across his face.

Ron had to laugh and grabbed her hand before it came in contact with his cheek again. He forced her body near his and then settled his lips on hers.

Hermione released the last few tears and was in awe of the kiss, nearly losing her tongue in the process.

After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione pulled apart.

"good kisser," finished Hermione.

Unexpectedly, wolf whistles came from the doorway as the pair glanced behind them, the gang of the Weasley brothers, Ginny and Harry were gathered happily.

"It's not a scene," winked Hermione.

* * *

**Thats it my friends! Please write reviews:) I'm sorry if the ending wasn't as great as what you were expecting, but I like it so :P. By the way, watch out for my exciting new fic coming very soon, which I'm so excited to write about. **


End file.
